


Tony’s Platypus comes to play:

by TessaVance



Series: Zima-Stark Pack [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, More Spidery spider man, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Packs, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, spider kid, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: Rhodey is back in the country, he wants to check on his Best Friend after Tony had to fight off an alien invasion.He knows Tony gets lonely what with his mate missing for over twenty years and not belonging to a pack.So Rhodey is going to the tower to bring some companionship to Tony's life.Boy is he in for a surprise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Zima-Stark Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355
Comments: 47
Kudos: 417
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Winteriron all the time





	Tony’s Platypus comes to play:

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to read this without having read the first story, BUT don't blame me if you end up confused not understand what is going on or who the hell are all these people and what their relationship with Tony and each other are. 
> 
> I also claim no responsibility for the amount of adorable fluff this Pack produces.

Rhodey walked into Stark tower, nodding hello to the woman at reception. He didn’t recognise her, but she was good at her job. She didn’t stop him and ask for I.d instead she smiled saying professionally, 

“Welcome back, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. Elevator four is currently free.” 

“Thank You,” Rhodey replied and headed over to the elevator in question. 

Once inside, it automatically rose. 

“Hey J.A.R.V.I.S,” he said, knowing who would have taken control. 

“Hello Colonel, it is good to see you have returned unharmed.” 

Rhodey shot a grateful smile at the sensor. He had been away on a mission when the whole Alien attack had gone down and besides from one illegal phone call hadn’t been able to get away to check on his best friend until now. Tony was like a brother to him, and he felt concerned for how he was coping since having to fight off an alien invasion. He hadn’t been surprised when he heard Tony make the sacrifice play and fly the nuke into the wormhole. 

Tony had been the same way even when they first met at M.I.T, He never saw himself as important as everyone else and constantly had put himself down to give someone a boost up. It had become even worse now that Tony was a hero. The two of them had many talks about responsibility and what exactly it meant to be a protector. Rhodey tried his hardest to make he passed along sure everything he had learnt about survivor guilt and mental minefield first responders went through to Tony. But that was an uphill battle if ever there was one. He was convinced they invented the word stubborn just for Tony. Along with quite a few others he could name. 

Still, he was here now. He planned to see just how his little brother was getting on. 

“Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S, is Tony home?” 

“Yes, Sir is in the Penthouse.” 

“Just checking I will not be interrupting any meeting or business deals, right?” 

“No Colonel, there are no employees in the penthouse and you are the only guest at the moment.” 

“Good to know,” 

Rhodey stepped out of the elevator, then froze. This wasn’t Tony’s penthouse. This was a Den, and not only that a Den of a dam powerful pack if what he was scenting was true. 

_Oh Tones, what the hell have you got yourself into now?_ He, though. Tony had constantly been getting in over his head and Rhodey had to pull him out, but it had petered off when he had become Iron Man since that was a massive issue all on its own. He had foolishly hoped that Fate would be content with the amount of trouble a hero could get into and leave Tony out of anything else. But it seemed he had been hoping in vain. 

One of Tony’s biggest wish was to belong to a pack. Rhodey had been glad the only people who knew that were himself, Pepper, Happy and Tony’s A.I creations. If the public had been aware of this, Tony would have been swapped with offers. But none of them would have been genuine. No one wanted ‘Tony’ they all wanted the Stark billionaire. 

If Rhodey could have, he would have formed a Pack with Tony, Pepper, Happy and himself. The four of them would have looked after each other, and Tony wouldn’t be vulnerable to greedy gold diggers. Unfortunately, Packs didn’t work like that. They could only be formed around a permanent mate pair. That pair or in the very rare occasion threesome became the Pack leaders, and it was only the Pack leaders who could add members. If they were moral leaders, they would listen and take onboard other members’ thoughts on the potential newcomer, but the final decision rested with the leaders. 

Out of the four of them, only Tony had a permanent mating claim and Rhodey privately was convinced his mate was dead. He couldn’t think on any other reason why they had failed to reappear after twenty-odd years. Which meant Tony couldn’t start a pack by himself. The rest of them had all had temporary claim bites. Pepper was the longest with a claim that lasted five years, but it didn’t end up with a permanent Mating mark but with the pair of them going their separate ways. 

The three of them were all in separate packs, Pepper’s pack was a close childhood friend and fellow business owner. Happy was with a small neighbourhood pack and Rhodey was in a military pack. In theory he supposed they could have asked their pack leader to consider adding Tony, but Rhodey, as loyal as he was to his pack firmly believed Tony being packless as terrible as that is, was still better than the military getting their hands on him. That way disaster lay. He had talked to Pepper and Happy one night, and they had very similar reasons for why they had not made the offer either. 

Which led to this situation. Them all being noble and trying to protect Tony had left him open to some random Pack convincing him to join them. Well, Rhodey was here now. He was going to make sure this pack wasn’t making use of Tony’s good heart and just stringing him along while they milked him for all he was worth. He was already doubtful the fact they had taken over Tony’s penthouse and turned the extremely defendable, incredibly expensive and highly desired apartment into their Den didn’t look good for them. 

Rhodey stepped forwards and even knowing that it went against everything his parents raised him to believe in and against polite society rules, he went further into the Den without a Pack Leader’s permission. If everything turned out to be on the up and up, Rhodey would pay the recompensation he would owe the Pack leaders, however if he found out they were abusing Tony, well it wouldn’t be the first time he had to fight his way in and back out again of a Pack’s Den. That had been a total FUBAR of a mission, which left half his group either dead or so badly injured they had to be shipped back to the states, and that pack hadn’t been as strong as this one was. Still, for Tony he was willing to take them on and give his life in necessary. 

Hopefully, though, that wouldn’t be needed. Rhodey was sure that J.A.R.V.I.S if no one else wouldn’t let people use Tony. But as good as J.A.R.V.I.S was, there were still ways that the pack could hurt Tony without him understanding it. 

Rhodey paused when he came to the first door of what used to be the guest rooms. The door was open and peeking in he saw a brightly multicoloured room with a young girl singing some Disney songs to herself as she lay on a shocking bright pink castle tower bed. He could only see one side of her profile, but she was beautiful. Rhodey withdrew and make sure he didn’t disturb the child. 

Huh, well whoever the pack was, they still could be using Tony, but the fact they had children here was making Rhodey reassess them. They probably would not take everything they could from Tony, then do a runner. 

Paying more attention now to his surrounding Rhodey saw a lot more signs that there were children of a wide range of ages that were living here. Scenting again, the overwhelming emotion was love and comfort. Two of the best emotions to have in a Den and going by the strength of the emotions they were ones that were reapplied regularly. All of these facts were helping to reassure Rhodey that things were not as bad as he thought and might be better than he hoped for. But the only way he was going to believe that is after he had seen and talked to Tony. He would change his mind if he was convinced that Tony wasn’t deluding himself to what his role in the pack was and how they treated him. 

Rhodey had paused in the hallway to look at a photo on the wall of Tony siting, head thrown back with laughter as a tiny brown head child beamed up at him. It had been years since he had seen Tony that happy. He felt something brush against his leg and looked down only to leap backwards, swearing. 

The snake lifted its head and gave him a flat unimpressed look, then dismissed him as it continued on its way into a room just ahead. Rhodey was glued to the wall, not moving an inch as he watched the body of the snake going past him and disappearing through the doorway. The body kept going 

And going 

And going 

_Fuck! Just how big was this snake?_ Rhodey though slightly hysterical as finally the tail slithered past him. He only had a moment to let out a breath of relief before a teenage boy came out of the room the giant snake had gone into. The boy gave Rhodey the same flat unimpressed stare the snake had then walked pass him, going back the way the Rhodey had come. 

_Of course, you can’t be a sulky goth without a humongous snake as a pet._ Rhodey wondered how Tony felt having a man-eater sliding around the floors, actually he wondered how the hell the Pack leaders who ever they are were keeping the snake from eating the younger children. Because they certainly were not keeping it in a cage. And the Goth boy didn’t look like he making any effort to keep his pet locked up. 

Rhodey thought it might be best to leave the bedrooms alone. However, there was a door at the end of the hallway that had not been there last time Rhodey had visited. Curiously, he opened the door and saw it led to a huge ramp that went down through the floor and must end on the floor of the apartment below this one. Rhodey walked down the ramp, then felt his mouth open in shock. It didn’t just lead to the apartment below, but to the entire floor. Which now housed a mini jungle. 

Everywhere he looked there was greenery, plants and trees, He could hear water trickling away somewhere hidden by all the lush leaves. And the sun was shining in from the windows that wrapped around the whole floor. In a daze, Rhodey walked off the ramp and explored. There were walking paths that twisted back and forth. He could easily see himself happily spending hours walking the paths to see what he could discover around the corner. This place was incredible, He had no idea why the hell Tony made it, but man it was an excellent decision. If any of the pack wanted to spend some time admits nature but didn’t want to be hounded by the press as soon as they stepped outside the tower, this was a perfect place to do it in. 

Speaking off, Rhodey had not heard a peep from the media about Tony’s new pack, and Rhodey attempted to tune in to anything the media said about his best friend. Which meant somehow, they hadn’t caught wind of it yet. Rhodey was frankly surprised. Tony with J.A.R.V.I.S backing him was good at keeping secrets, but for this not to get out meant the entire pack must be also working to keep it on the down low. It was another point in the pack’s favour. They were not trying to milk the fame that came with being associated with Iron Man. 

Reluctantly, Rhodey turned back to the ramp. If things worked out, Rhodey could spend more time here at a later stage. It surprised him to see a second ramp under the first one again going down. Rhodey felt a sense of excitement as he hurried to the second ramp, eager to see what fresh surprises it held. 

Once again the ramp opened up onto the entire floor, also wrapped around with windows this one had lush grass and looked like a massive park, complete with elaborate play equipment, a huge sandpit, what looked like an agility course. Rhodey could see someone lying on the grass in the middle with a fur blanket scrunched up and being used as a pillow. He jogged towards them as he got closer, he could make out the features enough to recognise Tony. His little brother had a hand protectively lying on top of a bundle lying on his chest. Rhodey slowed down, not wanting to wake Tony from the unusual situation of napping in the middle of the day. He was only a few meters away when he saw the bundle was actually the little boy that Rhodey had seen in the photo. This explained the nap. The child was sound asleep with one of his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck, a tiny hand clenched down on the shirt and both legs wrapped around Tony’s torso. His ear was pressed to Tony’s chest, completely covering up the Arc reactor. 

“Aww” Rhodey breathed out, heart melting at the sight of the cute little moppet sprawled all over Tony. He would ask J.A.R.V.I.S to make him a still shot of this moment from the surveillance servers. Rhodey planned to make it his home screen. 

Rhodey’s shifted closer, then found himself pinned to place by golden eyes. The ‘fur blanket’ was actually a giant fucking wolf that looked like it would rip Rhodey’s throat out if he dared to disturb the sleeping pair. Rhodey slowly raised his hands showing that they were empty then creeped backwards mouthing the words ‘good doggie’ but too afraid to say them in case he disturbed the resting duo that was all that stood between him and a violent death. 

Tony had made some noised that he had gotten a puppy. If Rhodey found out Tony was talking about the dam wolf he was going to shoot him. That beast did not a puppy make. Rhodey had visions of a cute ball of fluff with floppy ears when Tony had absentmindedly mentioned it. Not something that looked like it originated from the dawn of time and lived on a diet of cave dwellers and stupid best friends stumbling in where they were not meant to be. Although it matched the frigging enormous snake. Rhodey had no idea where Tony had got them, probably from ‘Giant Pets ‘R’ Us’. 

Rhodey did not take his eyes off the wolf until back of his legs hit the ramp and scrambled up onto it. He had noticed that there was another ramp going down, but he was no Alice and he refused to go any further down the dam rabbit hole. He would wait for Tony back in the living room like he should have right from the start. 

Sometime later he back in the hallway with the bedrooms. Ok yes so he had spent a while in the jungle area walking around to calm is heart rate down. Sue him, he liked that area and nothing in it was trying to kill or eat him, when one of the bedroom door opened and a young adult male stepped out. 

His eyes instantly snapped to Rhodey. A dangerous light lit them up and a sensual smile curled around his lips. He struck Rhodey with both his looks and his attitude. This guy was the best-looking person Rhodey had ever seen, and he knew it. But the pheromones the younger male was pumping out were hitting Rhodey hard, bringing his primal side rushing up. All his higher thoughts were drifting away as his body responded to the unspoken challenge. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to fight him or fuck him. But he defiantly wanted to do one or the other. Which was a bit alarming since Rhodey was very heterosexual and a man of peace. He became a soldier to help bring peace to others. But as the young man stalked towards him, all thoughts of that flew out the window. Rhodey was itching to find out which of them was more dominate. 

He wanted to grab hold of that ebony skin and force the young man under him. To hold him down and prove his strength as the guy writhed below him until he submitted, acknowledging Rhodey’s supremacy. 

“Whoa there,” Came the sound of Tony’s voice muffled under the roar of Rhodey heartbeat. A second later his best friend appeared, stepping in-between both males. The younger man turned to Tony, giving him a coquettish look from beneath lowered lids and bit his lip provocatively. 

“No. No, don’t bother giving me flirty eyes Pretty boy,” Tony said fondly, pushing against the man's chest. Who obligingly took a step back. “J.A.R.V.I.S informs me you have just finished with your latest temp Mate if you still have some energy to burn then I have set up a new running course on Fen’s floor, go give that a try and stop teasing my best friend.” 

The man gave Tony a genuine grin, then bent forward and kissed Tony’s cheek while shooting Rhodey looks of dark promise. 

“Alright,” He said and _dammit_ Rhodey curse _even his voice was fucking sexy._ He tossed his hair and strutted away; it was only once he had disappeared around the corner that Rhodey could pull his eyes off him. 

Rhodey started to move then froze looking down in shock 

“What in the hell?” 

He was sporting the biggest hard on he had ever had. Tony glance down, then gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder. There was no way of concealing this. 

“Don’t worry, Sleip has that effect on the best of us, I’ll give you a moment to take care of it, meet me in the lounge room once you are done.” Tony said then mercifully walk off, leaving no one but J.A.R.V.I.S to whiteness his awkward shuffle to the first available private spot. Thankfully, there was an empty bathroom to his right. 

With shaking hands Rhodey undid his trousers and came with a single stroke. He had never in his life come so quickly or so messily. 

“Shit,” Rhodey cursed as he saw that he had ruined both his shirt and trousers. Thank God for J.A.R.V.I.S who was the soul of discretion, Rhodey had his soiled clothes placed in the laundry chute and dressed in a spare shirt and pants in a cupboard that J.A.R.V.I.S directed him to. J.A.R.V.I.S also promised to have his clothes washed, dry cleaned and packed up ready for him to collect, when he left. 

He joined Tony on the large couch and accepted the cup of coffee Tony held out to him. Rhodey could still see signs of sleep in his friend’s face so he much have just woken up in time to prevent a primal battle of one sort or the other between Rhodey and, what did Tony say his name was Sleip? 

“Shit Tones, is there something you forget to mention to me before I came here?” He ribbed. Tony blushed but looked so pleased that Rhodey knew he had lost that battle before it began. “I almost feel back into the elevator when I realised this is a Den, not helped by the people I met while I was looking for you,” Rhodey then explained what he had gone through to an amused Tony. 

“It sounds like you meet all the kids then.” Tony smirked. 

“Really! If that’s the kids, what in the hell are the adult of this pack like?” Rhodey exclaimed. Tony laughed, then took pity on him and spoke. “You have already met four of the six adults, technically Fen and Sleip are adults but since they are offspring of one of the other adults, they tend to be shoved in the kid category.” 

“Who are other adults have I met?” 

“Myself and J.A.R.V.I.S,” 

Rhodey gave a whoop of happiness and sprung out of his seat to hug Tony. 

“You crazy genius, you got J.A.R.V.I.S into a pack,” He said happily 

“DUM-E and U too,” Tony added. Rhodey squeezed him again before releasing the smaller man. 

“That’s wonderful Tones, you should be proud of yourself. And J.A.R.V.I.S congratulations on joining your first pack,” 

“Thank you, Colonel,” J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up “being part of a pack is something special, and something that I am ashamed to admit I never expected to experience.” 

I also didn’t think it was going to happen. Although the two of us should know by now to stop doubting Tony when he says he is going to do something.” 

“Indeed Colonel,” 

Tony became flustered with the compliments and looked away. His eyes lit up and Rhodey looked in the same direction, only the leap out of his chair again, but this time to protect Tony. 

In the military there had been a favourite myth that was constantly passed around and embellished. It would fade away for a time, only to come back bigger and better than before. The rumours and whispers were about a Russian assassin that never missed his mark and was so terrifying that even the Russian’s only pulled him out as a last resort. All of them agreed on a couple of things. It was a male who had one flesh arm and one metal one with a Red star on the shoulder. And if you saw him, it was the last thing you would ever see. 

“Tony, run, go get your Iron man suit,” 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked as Rhodey stood in front of him. 

“I’m protecting you, that’s the Winter Soldier,” 

“He is also my mate,” 

“WHAT! Bloody hell this man is your mate? The one you have been pinning after for twenty-odd years?” 

“Yep,” To Rhodey's frustration Tony looked pleased as punch at being able to claim a notorious killer as his mate. Although to be fair none of the rumours had the Winter soldier bare foot dressed in a singlet and short, looking like they had just come back from a workout. The Assassin held out a hand to Tony and pulled the willing man into a sweaty embrace, laying a kiss on Tony’s mating mark and staring at Rhodey in challenge. 

Rhodey held his hands out and stepped back, not wanting to provoke a primal territorial claim for someone he had never had the slightest interested in dating. 

“I heard shouting, is everything alright?” 

Rhodey turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, then threw his hands up in the air in frustration at the sight of Loki. 

“What in the name of hell is the mega maniac who tried to conquer earth doing here?” 

“Loki is a member of the pack,” Tony replied calmly. 

“Screw it, the Winter Soldier is your mate of course you are going to have the God of Mischief as a pack member.” Rhodey collapsed into a chair, squeezing the bridge of his nose as a frosty silence fell over the kitchen. Lowering his hand, Rhodey gave an enormous sigh, then said plaintively. 

“Why can’t you do things the easy way, Tones? Does it always have to be the most complicated version possible?” 

Tony gave him a grin, recognising that tone of voice and knowing it meant that he had gotten all the yelling out of his system and was now going to go with the flow. 

“Yes, Sourpatch it does, because complicated also means interesting and worth it.” 

Rhodey raised his coffee cup in acknowledgement. “True that, but it wouldn’t hurt you to try simple one day, for my sake if not your own.” 

Tony scrunched up his face, “Boring” he singsong. 

Rhodey gave him a fond smile as he silently admit Tony was right his best friend would be bored to tears in two seconds flat with ordinary. And a bored Tony was something to be avoided at all cost. Even if it meant accepting a Russian assassin and Alien god. Rhodey got to his feet and held out a hand and shook both the Winter Soldier and Loki’s hand as he apologised. 

“Sorry about that, I promise I am normally better behaved. Tony has that effect on me, I’m afraid. Especial when I haven’t seen him in a while and I come back to find he had gone and changed his life around. I tend to freak out, even if it is for the better, which this is.” 

Both of the men relaxed when Rhodey verbalised his approval of the pack. 

Now able to scent all three of them, Rhodey suddenly exclaimed 

“Holy shit, Tones, you’re half of the mated pair, you’re a pack leader!” 

Tony puffed up pleased and grinned. “That’s right I am, and I am going to have so much fun rubbing it in the faces of all those who publicly said I would remain packless forever.” 

Rhodey grinned, pleased to see even though he was a Leader of a pack he was still the same boastful little squirt Rhodey had met back at M.I.T. 

Both Loki and Solda’t’s head turned and looked in the kitchen's direction. 

“Food’s done,” Solda’t said. 

“Can you stay for dinner?” Tony asked as Loki and Solda’t headed off towards the kitchen. 

Rhodey slung his arm around Tony’s shoulder “Hell yeah, I want to see this pack you are a leader of,” he said as they walked to the dining room. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S can you let everyone know it’s time for Dinner?” 

“Of course, Sir,” 

A minute later Rhodey could hear what sounded like a herd of elephants coming towards them. His mouth fell open with shock as a stunning pitch-black Stallion galloped through the doorway then came to a dramatic halt, reared up legs lashing out a tiny child clinging to his back. Rhodey didn’t know what to comment on first, the fact the horse seemed to have double the number of legs needed or that a tiny shaggy haired little boy was riding him without supervision and inside to boot as well. A second later the giant wolf Rhodey had run into earlier shot through the doorway and let out an excited yodel, leaping around the feet of the stallion and playfully snapping at the horse’s legs. In response, the stallion pranced in a circle, legs lashing out as the wolf happily dodged them. 

Rhodey looked in alarm across to the three adults, convinced they were just as concerned and were about to intervene. Instead, the adults were not paying a single bit of attention to the loud crashing and stomping, but were casually bringing out platter after platter of food and placing them on the table. 

Rhodey looked back at the animals to catch sight of the massive snake launching its body through the air and sailing over the stallion’s back, missing the little boy by a hair. The Snake rose and hissed. To Rhodey’s surprise, the little boy hissed back just as threating, but ruined a moment later as the boy couldn’t maintain it and burst into laughter. 

A war cry sounded out above the din of noise the animals were making. The girl from the bedroom appeared at the doorway, then launched herself towards the animals. She jumped and using the animals as a spring board; she rose from the snake to the wolf to the horse’s back. There she snatched to little boy up and holding him to her chest leapt off the back of the stallion, disappearing from sight for a heart stopping moment before Rhodey caught sight of her running full pelt towards the table. The three animals hot on her heels. 

“Settle down,” Loki said calmly, like it was a bunch of boys rough housing instead of giant animals having a pitched battle and now stampeding in their direction. At Loki’s command the animals came to a halt and were briefly covered with bright green magic before it dispersed and three males were standing in their place. Two of them Rhodey had already seen the grumpy goth teenager and the handsome adult. The last male was in-between the other two for age, he had russet hair and striking gold eyes. 

Well, no wonder there were no cages or leashes for any of the pets. The kids Tony had talked about could turn into animals! 

“Excuse me?” Came a sweet voice from his knee area. Rhodey looked down and then was extremely glad that all his constant exposure to Tony and his mad house schemes had given him the perfect poker face. The girl was looking up at him and there was no way for Rhodey to miss the fact that half her face was a skull. Even with this she was a beautiful child. 

“Yes, Princess?” Rhodey asked. She beamed at the nickname that just slipped out of Rhodey's mouth. 

“Can you hold him until I get into my seat?” She held up the little boy who blinked big soulful brown eyes at Rhodey. 

“Sure,” Rhodey took the little boy and cradled him to his chest as the girl pulled out two seats and placed a kid’s booster seat on one before taking the seat next to it. 

“Peter is sitting next to me today,” She explained, and he obligingly placed the little boy in the booster seat then pushed in the chairs for both children. 

“I almost got him,” the goth teenager said, pulling out another chair on the opposite side of the table. 

“None of us stood a chance once Hela entered the fray,” The golden eye young adult said fondly ruffling the goth’s hair before sitting down beside him. The handsome man sat down on the other side of Hela, which left the seat next to the golden eyed man free for Rhodey. There was a pair of seats at the head of the table which Tony and Solda’t would take and Loki would sit at the other end. 

The three adults were still bringing out platters of food. Rhodey looked at the amount set out and thought it was a ridiculous amount even with a god and a super solider sitting down. Once everyone started eating, he quickly revised his opinion. All the kids including Hela and little Peter were putting away an astonishingly amount of food. It looked like the only one who had a normal appetite was himself and Tony. Speaking of he caught Tony smirking at his expression and sent a fond eye roll back at his best friend. 

This was the weirdest frigging Pack Rhodey had ever seen. But Tony fit in with them perfectly, and Rhodey would admit that they were just what Tony needed. He couldn’t deny that they had improved Tony’s life by a thousand-fold. 

So as alarming, scary, dangerous, adorable, goofy, and eclectic as they were, Rhodey silently gave them his blessing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this One Shot.   
> It was a brief glimpse into pack life from an outsiders point of view. It also goes into more detail about how exactly the packs work in this world. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you though and if there is anything else you want to see before I bring out the next multi chapter story. (Which is a lest two more One Shots away)


End file.
